


Pretty Boys

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Day 2, Lingerie, M/M, Make Up, Mutual Masturbation, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, nsfwyurioweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Phichit and Yuri were roommates-- Roommates who kissed and played dressed up. Nothing confused Yuri more than what a friend was. Friends played video games, friends played dress up-- Friends didn’t kiss or jerk each other off… or did they?





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For V - 
> 
> You don't have an AO3 so I cannot tag you in this. <3 You are an amazing friend to me and I could not ask for more honey!

Phichit came storming into his room with his cases of makeup. Normally Yuri would bitch over someone barging in without knocking, but he had gotten use it these days. Yuri refused to go to Phichit’s room which was full of his hamsters (they always wanted to stare at him). It was hard when they first started being roommates, between the hamsters and Yuri’s cat-- was quite an adjustment. They spent the first week keeping Yuri’s cat out of Phichit’s room, after that week, they decided best to just keep Phichit’s door shut. 

Phichit had moved a year ago to Russia to train and be closer to other skaters-- it was not who Yuri ever expected living with, but between Lilia or Victor, Phichit was his best bet. He didn’t realize just how fun Phichit was to be around. He loved video games as much as Yuri did, took even better pictures and shown him how to improve his selfie game (it worked). Even when Yuri was in a bad mood and telling Phichit off, he would shove a hamster in his face and giggle. Yuri could never be mad at an animal and he would storm to his room then feel silly for storming out. Usually Phichit would give him a few minutes then come barging through his door and everything was back to normal. 

Their personalities were polar opposites, but their interest were similar, so it worked. As Phichit came through, walked over his bed, and over him, Yuri yelled out and smacked at his legs. 

“Dammit, Phich!” Yuri yelled, “You almost made me drop my phone.” 

“Well you didn’t drop it, but anyway, I got the new pallets! You wanted to see the sparkly rose, right?” Phichit said. 

“Wait, you mean the rose gold color?” Yuri said, his interest peaked. 

“That would be the one,” Phichit said with a huge grin. 

This was another interest they had. Ever since his ‘Welcome to the Madness’ exhibit, Yuri had wanted to play with makeup. Georgi had painted his face, and he really liked it. Then Phichit came and was showing him all these YouTube tutorials. They would spend hours practicing different techniques-- Yuri got impatient trying to wing his liner, though Phichit could do it effortlessly. Many times when they had started with eyeliner, would find Yuri throwing the pencil across the room and cursing up a storm till Phichit sat him down and did the eyeliner for him. From that moment on, Yuri declared that if he wanted winged liner, Phichit would just have to do it. 

“Well let me see the pallet, stop hoarding it!” Yuri said as he set his phone down and Phichit settled in on the foot of his bed. 

“Well there is a lighter shade of it that might really work with your skin tone,” Phichit mumbled as he got the pallets out, “The lip glosses came too.” 

“Well dammit, show me and stop making me wait,” Yuri growled, his patience growing thin. 

“Fine, fine,” Phichit said and handed the pallets over over to Yuri. It had darker to lighter shades of golds and rose golds in it. 

“These are perfect,” Yuri breathed out, “Where are the lip glosses?” 

Phichit threw a few tubes his way and he looked them over. All sparkly and different shades. Hopping off the bed, Yuri went to the floor length mirror and sat cross legged on the floor and opened a berry shade and lathered it on. Grabbing his long purple clip, he clipped his hair back and looked at the color. 

“You think this is too dark for me?” Yuri asked.

“Maybe, let me see it,” Phichit joined him on the floor and looked at him closer, “Maybe if you wore that black mini skirt and dark purple crop…”

“With the kitty faced tights?” Yuri said. 

“Yes!” Phichit said, “Where are they?” 

Yuri groaned and leaned over, in his closet on the floor were the thigh high tights that had the cat faces at the knee. Rolling one up in his hand, he slid his foot in and slipped the material over his long thin leg. He did like how the kitty face showed right as his knees and he was wearing tight shorts, so it worked. Grabbing his other one, he rolled the tight up and slipped his foot in, thinking how he really needed to repaint his toes. 

“We need pedicures again,” Yuri grumbled. 

“Stupid to do them while in season,” Phichit said, “They just chip and break with in a week.”

“Well I hate having chipped fucking polish ok?” Yuri hissed out. Phichit got to giggling. “What are you laughing at asshole?” 

“You have these cat tights on and berry lipgloss being really bitchy. It’s cute,” Phichit said. 

“Oh shut up,” Yuri growled. 

“You know, that color might be too dark for you… more my coloring,” Phichit said and took his chin, turning Yuri’s face to his and pressing his lips to Yuri’s-- moving them, trying to get the gloss from Yuri’s mouth to his. When he pulled back, the color was smeared on the outside of his lips and Yuri threw the box of tissues at him. 

“Always manhandling me,” Yuri said. 

“Oh shut up, you like it,” Phichit said. 

“What ever.” 

It was weird how it had all started. They had been playing video games and Phichit was killing Yuri over and over again. Yuri got pissed off and started to rant and stomp around the apartment. There was something about the way Yuri’s face turned red and the foul language that came out of his mouth that always made Phichit laugh-- he thought it was cute.

Yuri had gotten even more pissed when Phichit had started laughing and went over where he was sitting on the couch to bitch him out. The moment he started bitching, Phichit leaned in and kissed him-- shutting him up. Yuri had not expected, hell he had never looked at Phichit that way. He was the weird hamster boy who was Yuuri’s best friend, he was the guy with all the best makeup and techniques, he was the guy who had the latest video games and could beat Yuri at all of them-- he was the guy who continued to kiss Yuri till Yuri pushed him against the couch and kissed him back. 

“The gloss even taste like berries,” Phichit said as he cleaned around the edges of his mouth. 

Yuri had stood up and grabbed the other glosses from the bed then sat down to get the tissues out to take off what ever was left of the berry gloss. Getting a sheer pale pink, he smeared that over his lips and then smacked his mouth in the mirror. 

“Is this better?” he asked. 

Phichit looked over to him and nodded, “Much better.” 

They had rules between them-- they were after all roommates. They did not fuck each other, but Phichit loved to kiss and Yuri still not know what was going on with Otabek. (They had kissed a few times, but they were both busy with their skating, and Otabek was aware of what happen with Phichit and Yuri). They did not sleep in each other’s rooms. It was simple really and it worked well for them. Yuri had never had any friends and he was not really sure anymore what the boundaries were with friendship anymore. 

He would find himself making out and jerking Phichit off with their fully made up faces a mess afterwards-- but then Phichit would go and shower and go to bed. They would go out to clubs and Phichit was always able to pull. He could get almost any guy-- Yuri could too, but he was not out for just random fucks-- he had never done all that yet. They never let other guys spend the night-- unless Otabek was in town visiting or Seung gil. Yuri had to admit he had some fucked up friendships. He lived with a friend he kissed regularly (or jerked off) and his best friend he kissed and cuddled with. It was always best for Yuri not to dwell on things, he was young and experimenting as it was. He didn’t want to be as old as that pig Yuuri was before he ever did anything. 

“Oh I know what would go with these tights!” Yuri said as he jumped up. Running to his dresser, he got out his black cotton panties that had pink paw prints on them and growled at Phichit to turn around while he changed. Peeling his shorts off, he slipped them on and then got his pink lace cami to slip on. “Now I need to do my eyes,” Yuri said as he sat back at the mirror. 

“Well you can’t be all dressed up and I’m not!” Phichit exclaimed.

“Then go fucking change,” Yuri growled as he grabbed the eyeshadow pallet and started to look at the rose gold colors again, debating which to put on. 

“I love dress up night!” Phichit squealed as he ran from the room. 

Yuri had to shake his head. It was another thing they had in common. Yuri liked to dress up and send pictures to Otabek all the time. Phichit had come home one night and found Yuri in a lace teddy with matching panties as he posed at his mirror. Yuri was mortified, Phichit was turned on and happy-- come to find out, Phichit had a few of his own. They had gotten to making themselves up and taking pictures of each other. Yuri liked that Otabek never asked about who took the provocative pictures that he sent him-- he always told him how great and sexy he looked instead. 

It was only a few minutes later, and Phichit came running through the room-- fully dressed. A babydoll nighty with matching pantis with a garter. It was in a pale blue color and Yuri thought he looked cute and innocent. The pale colors going well with his naturally dark skin. 

Looking up, Yuri smirked, “The dark makeup won’t go with that nightie, asshole.” 

“Oh hush, I just wanted to dress cute,” Phichit said as he sat back next to Yuri and they started to play in the palettes and glosses. They kept rubbing different colors on their lips, then wiping them off and smearing on a different color. Yuri had gotten to a light purple, it was a matte color, nothing like the other tubes. Raising an eyebrow to Phichit, he turned back to the mirror and started to smear it on. 

“I thought you would like that,” Phichit said as he grabbed a tube similar, but darker and put it on. 

“Yeah, this is… I’d never have picked this out…” Yuri said as he looked. It was different, and the darker purple worked well on Phichit. “I’m not sure… might be too light.” 

“We can fix that,” Phichit said as he pressed his mouth to Yuri’s once again. He felt him moving his lips against his, mixing his darker purple with the lighter. Pulling back, Yuri looked to the mirror and cleaned up the edges.

“You always make a damn mess of my mouth when you do that,” Yuri huffed. 

Phichit giggled, “Shut up, you like it.” 

“Always so damn sure of yourself. Make yourself useful and do my liner.”

“So demanding…” Phichit laughed out. 

“You like it,” Yuri smirked at him. 

They found out early on, Phichit loved to be ordered around. They placed small bets at the rink-- who could land the most quads in a day's time, the loser was at the winners mercy. Phichit was always nice about it when he won, he made Yuri cook and clean up from dinner-- rub and wrap his feet. Phichit had won quite a bit as Yuri was finding his center from shooting up a few centimeters and he usually lost. Finally when Yuri had won, he was feeling overly horny that day and had Phichit cook dinner, in nothing but an apron, and then jokingly asked Phichit to feed him. He did not expect to have a naked ass on his lap as Phichit hand fed him food. Every demand Yuri gave Phichit, only seemed to turn him on more. 

“Oh shut up and give me the liner,” Phichit said as dug in the makeup box. Finding the deep purple liner, he passed it over to Phichit. Relaxing his face, he felt the tip of the pencil as Phichit pulled at his lid and gently traced his eyes. The familiar drag of the pencil that Yuri wished he could perfect the way Phichit does. 

“You’re gonna have to learn this, we won’t always be roommates,” Phichit said. 

“Whatever, you’ll never move out and you know it. You’re addicted to my piroshkis,” Yuri said. 

“You got me there,” Phichit said and kissed him quickly, “There! You are all done.” 

Yuri opened his eyes and blinked before turning to the mirror. He did love when they played dress up. Phichit would over exaggerate the wing on the liner and today was no different. Phichit was leaning back, grinning as Yuri looked in the mirror at him. Phichit’s nightie had ridden up, showing a strip of tanned skin right over his panties. 

“Like what you see?” Phichit smirked at him.

“Shut up, you know you look good,” Yuri said. 

“Maybe I want to hear you say it.” 

Yuri crawled over where Phichit was, straddling him, looking at that smirk on his face. Yuri wanted to change that smirk to a smile. Leaning down, taking Phichit’s face in his hands, Yuri kissed him. Their matted lips smearing together (again) and Phichit stayed leaned back on his elbows. Licking into Phichit’s mouth, he tasted the lipsticks and glosses they had been wearing, and felt Phichit push his hips to him. 

“This floor is not comfortable,” Phichit said when Yuri let off his mouth. 

“Then let’s move to the bed,” Yuri said as he got up. Phichit rose to his feet and was still smirking at him. Yuri sat back on the bed and pulled Phichit back to him, his hands under the nightie Phichit was wearing, feeling his skin against his palm. It was awkward scooting up the bed and Yuri wanted to do it with his mouth connected to Phichit’s. Giggling, Phichit crawled and straddled him this time. Yuri kept his hands under the nightie, trailing them up and down his back as they resumed back to kissing. 

Phichit’s kisses were deep and sweet, Otabek’s were intense and had meaning. Smacking his mouth against Phichit, hands going all over each other’s bodies, Yuri felt himself growing steadily hard as Phichit continued to rock his hips over his crotch and rub his body on him. Moaning softly, Yuri pushed his hips to meet Phichit’s, feeling him grow harder. They knew each other’s body well enough to know if they kept doing this, they would be hard in no time. Lipstick smeared all over his mouth, Phichit started to kiss around his jaw, leaving purple matte lipstick in his wake. Yuri tilted his head, giving him access to his neck as his hands ran down his back and cupped his ass. 

There was something about Phichit’s ass that really drove Yuri insane. Even in the ruffle bottomed panties he wore, his cheeks were soft and firm. Yuri’s fingers would sink into them as he squeezed them. The more Yuri squeezed Phichit’s ass, the harder Phichit would grind his hips down onto him. Their lengths almost hard as they rubbed them together. Phichit used his teeth to pull the string of his cami to the side and started to bite at his shoulder, and Yuri ran his nails up his back. Both of them moaning at the different sensations. 

“Those tights are so hot on you,” Phichit said. 

“I know,” Yuri said.

“Narcissistic bastard.” 

“Oh shut up and get me off,” Yuri moaned out. 

Phichit lifted off his shoulder and looked at him, his dark eyes even darker, “Oh yes sir, how would you like me to do it?” 

Oh they were playing this game. “Use your hand for a bit,” Yuri commanded. Phichit lifted off of him, and laid next to him. Yuri could see his cock straining in his panties as Phichit’s hand ran slowly down his stomach, his fingers tracing the elastic at his waistband. Phichit liked to tease a little bit, and Yuri was not in the mood for teasing. Hooking his thumb under the elastic, Yuri arched his hips up and slid them off. 

“Stop teasing me,” Yuri said. 

“So demanding,” Phichit said as he kissed Yuri again and his hand wrapping Yuri’s cock and squeezing it a bit. Yuri moaned into his mouth as Phichit slowly worked his hand up and down his cock. Phichit had a way of pushing his foreskin down and playing with the tip of his cock that drove Yuri wild. Moaning, Yuri thrusted up into Phichit’s hand and reached out, grabbing his cock over his panties. Phichit moaned and kissed on Yuri’s neck, nipping at his skin. 

Moving his mouth to meeting Yuri’s again, their lips smacked together over and over, and their hands worked each other’s cocks. Phichit was leaking into his hand and Yuri loved feeling how wet he got in his palm. Squeezing at the base, Yuri stroked him harder and Phichit moaned against his lips. They were moaning and panting into each other’s mouth, hands slapping over skin, thrusting into their fist. 

“I’m so close,” Phichit said. 

“Wait for me,” Yuri said. 

Phichit groaned and stroked Yuri harder. The more Yuri stroked over Phichit the more he was leaking. He loved how Phichit’s face would soften as he got close to his orgasm, that moment before he came, everything would relax in his face-- lipstick smeared all around his mouth, Yuri couldn’t help but push his lips against him. 

“Cum,” Yuri breathed against Phichit’s lips. 

They both moaned and released all over each other. Phichit moaned and dipped his head between Yuri’s neck and shoulder. Hot puffs of air hitting his neck as they breathed heavy, their hands still on their fastly deflating cocks. Reaching for tissues, Yuri passed one to Phichit as the cleaned their hands. 

“We need to clean our faces,” Phichit mumbled into Yuri’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed. 

He also knew Phichit liked to cuddle afterwards. Those arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. Yuri rubbed his back, as Phichit’s breathing evened out on his neck. These soft moments always confused Yuri. Do friends cuddle? 

“Hey Phichit?” 

“Hrm?” 

“Do all friends kiss and cuddle?” 

Phichit chuckled and nestled in deeper to his neck. “No, Yuri… they don’t.” 

Now Yuri was really confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
